Twilight Dreams
by Tashikizu Akanari
Summary: Roxas becomes infatuated with a mysterious stranger and tries to win his heart. Plans are made and rules are broken. Currently discontinued but may be revived soon...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

It had been an average day in Twilight town… the sky was lit up with oranges and reds, Hayner and his gang were participating in yet another struggle match and Seifer and his group were loitering in town square. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary… at least that's how everyone else saw it. Roxas on the other hand knew something was missing. Something was missing from his life but he couldn't identify what it was until he went to his favorite coffee shop and saw a kid that constantly smiled and had hair wild enough to give hairdressers a heart attack or two. There was something different about this boy… and Roxas was determined to figure out what it was. That boy would be his no matter how long it took… but first Roxas needed a plan.

"So you really want this kid that badly huh?"

"Yea, I can't stop thinking about him… I keep having these dreams about him too. Do you think I'm obsessed Axel?"

"Maybe a little… but its not obsessing if you want him this much. It's just considered stalking now." Axel laughed and watched his best friend as he began to blush.

"You might be right… but I don't care, it's not like I'm going to get caught. Anyways, I have a plan…" Roxas continued to tell Axel about a very complicated and confusing plan.

"This is going to take a while to set up ya know…" Said Axel, still going over the plan for the third time in his head.

"He's worth it… I'm sure of that at least."

"So, this obsession of yours, he has to have a name…" Axel said writing down a few notes on the plan.

"His name is Sora… and we are going to have a little meeting after class." Roxas said with a mischievous grin.

"When are we going to initiate this plan of yours then?"

"…next Monday"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas sighed as he got out of the car and took the first steps of his freshman year of college. "Today is the day… Monday August 13th. I have a lot of work ahead of me." He thought to himself. Roxas continued moving to his first class, psychology. As he entered the classroom he scanned the room to find a good seat where he wouldn't be asked a lot of questions but still be able to hear the teacher clearly. He found himself at the third row, second to last seat, right next to the window. A few minutes later the entire classroom was filled up except for the seat next to him and everyone got out their notebooks and prepared to take notes, Roxas on the other hand just started to draw unidentifiable figures.

"Oh, I can't be late on my first day… ugh; I'm going to make such a bad impression on the teacher now." Sora said running through the halls towards his class. "…Who would want to steal an alarm clock anyway? It's not my fault I slept in…"

"You really are as cute as he said..." called out a mysterious voice from a doorway.

"Huh? Wait, who are you? And who said I was cute?" Sora said as he slowed to a stop to talk to this person. "…and you do know you're not allowed to smoke inside."

"The names Axel. A-X-E-L …got it memorized? …your name is Sora isn't it? And I can't really tell you who said you're cute… he would totally kill me if he knew I told you. As for the smoking bit, yea I know I'm not supposed to smoke inside, but that's half the fun." Axel pulled out another cigarette and offered it to Sora.

Sora backed up surprised that this person knew his name and shook his head. "I don't smoke… but I really have to get to class! It was nice meeting you Axel." Sora turned and ran towards his classroom again.

Axel got out his cell phone and texted Roxas "Step one complete."

Roxas looked up from his cell phone and continued drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora ran through the halls and finally got to his classroom 9 minutes late. He slowly opened the door and attempted to take a seat unnoticed but failed. "…I take it you're Sora?" called out the teacher. "I was wondering when you would show up… see me after class." Sora sighed and took the open seat next to Roxas.

"…late on your first day huh, kinda irresponsible dontcha think?" Roxas said looking up from his drawing. "Tell me what you think of it…" Roxas held up his drawing that was almost an exact image of Sora.

Sora sat in his seat and let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't mean to be late… someone broke into my house and stole my alarm clock while I was sleeping!" Sora looked at the picture and was surprised at how accurate it was. "…did you just draw that now? It really looks like me… and I haven't even been in class for 5 minutes!! You're really good."

Roxas just looked at Sora and smiled. "You like it? You can have it if you like." Roxas tore out the page and handed it to Sora. "…so what's this about someone stealing your alarm clock? Who would want to steal an alarm clock in the first place??"

Sora took the drawing and put it in his bag then sank down in his seat. "…the alarm clock was probably some joke or something. Who knows, maybe someone is planned it to make me late…" Sora giggled a bit at his last comment while Roxas just tensed a little.

Time passed rather quickly and before anyone knew it the entire 2 hours of class was over, Roxas had managed to draw another 9 drawings of Sora all from different angles and Sora ended up with 5 of them. As Sora was at the door he was 'reminded' of his meeting after class with the teacher, well his reminder was actually throwing an eraser at the back of Sora's head.

"Are you going to make a habit of being tardy to my class Sora?"

"No…" Sora looked around. "Professor, it wasn't really my fault… someone broke into my room and stole my alarm clock last night." Sora glanced at the door. "I promise it won't happen again…"

The professor nodded and sent Sora off to his next class. As Sora left the classroom Roxas pulled him aside and invited him to lunch. "…Oh, and mind if I invite a friend?"

"Sure, why not." Sora agreed to Roxas's invitation and they walked to their next class. After they were done with their morning classes they left to go to lunch. Roxas called Axel and told him to meet at the burger place and about bringing Sora along. Axel laughed a bit and thought to bring along a gift for Sora, he kinda felt bad for stealing his alarm in the middle of the night just so he would be late so he thought the least he could do was return his clock to him


	4. Delay

Sorry everyone but school has been pileing up so I might not get around to updating much... I will try to get everything sorted out and the story back on track. Thanks for everything

Tashi


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The burger place was only a few blocks from campus and they had three hours until their next class so Roxas and Sora took their time getting there. Axel was already here holding a table for the other two when he contemplated calling them to make sure Sora was still safe and Roxas hadn't done anything to jeopardize the plan. Right as Axel was about to push the send button Roxas walked in the door and waved at him. Roxas and Sora took the seats across from Axel and ordered their food. Axel had to glare at Roxas because the waitress winked at Sora and he was about to break her neck and anyone else who got in his way. Amazingly Sora was completely oblivious to Roxas's jealous rage and the massive amount of glares he was sending towards the waitress. The waitress came back with food and everyone started eating while chatting between bites. Sora brought up the subject of his alarm clock and Axel looked up at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give this to you…" Axel reached into his bag and handed Sora a crudely wrapped _thing. _

"What is this?" Sora said as he unwrapped the item Axel had given him. Sora gave Axel a confused look and then smiled afterwards. "Thanks! How did you know I needed one? It looks almost exactly like my old one too…"

Axel just smiled and reminded Sora of their encounter earlier that morning. "You said you needed one… so I figured I could help out."

Everyone was done with their lunch and started to get out their wallets until Roxas told them the meal was on him. "I invited you guys so I should pay… now don't make a big deal about it." Axel sighed and put his wallet away and Sora just tilted his head and stared at him.

"Alright, but the next one is on me." Sora said cheerfully as they all walked out of the restaurant.

They all headed towards Axel's car and Sora gaped at it. His car was black with silver flames etched into the paint as if the paint had been burned off and tinted windows with complex shapes etched into the glass. It seemed to glisten like it was made of ice and when Axel turned on the stereo the etched shapes glowed orangeish red. After about ten minutes of Sora observing every detail of the car Roxas dragged him away from the tires and pushed him in the back seat. Sora sat in the car amazed by the sleekness of the interior. The seats were made of black leather and the dashboard looked like it was of mahogany or maple.

"Dude… this is such a cool car Axel. How much did it cost?"

"Kid, you don't even want to know…" Axel started up the car and revved the engine. "And it rides even better than it looks."

Roxas got in the car and sat next to Sora in the back seat. "Let's go to that new bowling alley downtown." Roxas suggested. Axel shrugged not caring one way or another and Sora, who had never been to a bowling alley, was excited at the new experience. Axel raced to the bowling alley an incredible speed, it had only been two minutes and they had crossed the twenty-seven miles across town. Roxas muttered "I knew he was fast, but I didn't think he was THAT fast…" and with that they went to get their shoes.

They took the very end lane and got a pizza and some drinks from the snack bar. "Geeze… why are snack bars always so freaking expensive?" Axel complained but nevertheless paid the outrageous prices. They all sat down and had a few slices of pizza before starting their match.

As they were entering the names into the computer someone came up behind Sora and put him in a head lock. "Hey!! Let go of me!! I didn't do anything." Sora screamed.

"Must you always be so loud?" called out a smooth male voice. "And you always were easy to sneak up on…" he let Sora out of the headlock and Sora turned around.

"RIKU!!" Sora jumped up and hugged Riku almost causing him to fall to the ground. "I haven't seen you in like… almost three years. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Tell me!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to these friends of yours?" Riku glanced over to the other two and then back at Sora. "Names Riku, I've known Sora for ages, since like the elementary school I think…" Riku offered a hand to Roxas which he returned with a glare, and then Riku offered it to Axel who was to busy flicking his lighter case open and closed to notice.


End file.
